The Deaths I Never Will Get Over
by FoolsLullaby
Summary: Amber's life is perfect. Unless you count her abusive father. Ever Since her mother was died, murdered, her father has began to drink. Is the end of Ambers life now? In the Beggining? The End of the Begining?
1. The End of the Beginning

**Chapter 1**

Yesterday, I was in my room, listening to music, softly, and leafing through a magazine while chatting on the phone with my friend Olette. The day before that, I went to the movies, then shopping. Today I went to a Halloween party with my friends. I have, had, a boyfriend, too, you know? That all changed in one night.

My name is Amber. I am an average fifteen year old. I am average in school, I have a boyfriend, and I have friends. I don't do drugs, or drink, no. I'll never drink, not now, not ever. My hair, amber and straight, goes up to my hips. And my eyes are a dark brown. I'll never know why he did it, because he is gone. Now and forever. And I'm happy because of that.

Since my mom died, my father has been drinking. A lot. He said he never sad, but he lied. I know this, because I've heard him crying late at night. I know this; because those are the days I cannot fall asleep, because I miss my mom, also crying, muffling my sobs with my pillow, nearly suffocating me. We all knew we have not gotten over her death, even though we put plastic smiles on and get on with our lives. I've had it the worst though, because my father hurts me, mentally and physically.

When I came home that horrible Saturday night, after the Halloween party with my friends, I found my father looming over the threshold of the kitchen. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?" His large voice boomed. I shrunk back, not because of his voice, but because of his rank breath. I knew he was high and drunk. I spotted a sharp object in his hand that shinned as he approached me, and knew I was in trouble. I began to back up.

"I was at a Halloween Party with my friends, you know, Hayner, Pence, and Olette." I said in a nervous voice. I cringed and backed up so the door was touching me. "No Excuse." Was my fathers reply. He began to raise the object, but my brother, Alexander- also known as Xander- walked down the stairs, apparently on the way to the kitchen, grabbed his hand. As he wrestled my father for the knife, he yelled "Run!" I did so. I ran. I ran out the door, down the street, and into the sandlots. As I was running, I felt a sudden loss, and knew that Xander was dead, and my father, was coming for me.

I whipped out my cell phone and pressed the speed dial number for Hayner. He picked up almost immediately. "Hello? Amber? Are you there?" I was silent for about two seconds before telling min the whole story. When I finished tears where streaming down my face.

"Where are you?" His calm voice said.

"I'm at the sandlots," came my shaky reply.

"Stay there. I'll be right there."

I sat on the swings and dried my tears. After about ten minutes I heard crunching leaves behind me. "Hayner," I said. "Is that you?" As soon as I said this I knew it was not him, because Hayner entered the park at the front entrance. I felt a sharp pain in my back, and felt something wet dripping down my back. I saw Hayners lips moving, knowing he was screaming, and yelling for me to get away from here, but it was like I was deaf and paralyzed. I felt my body thud upon the ground. Then, total darkness.

You know how people, say that they see their lives flash before they face death? Well, I didn't. I guess it's because I'm different. Maybe I'll never know. I guess its ok, because I'll be with my brother, maybe I'll even see mom again! But, I'll always hate my father, for destroying my life. He killed my brother, and maybe I'm dead, but I'm not sure. Oh, another thing. He is the reason of the death of my mother.


	2. Alive or Dead?

**Chapter 2**

"Am I alive? Where am I?" I thought as I debated on whether to open my eyes or not. Finally I decided. My eyes slowly fluttered open. I tried to sit up, but collapsed back onto the bed, pain rippling through my back. I squeezed my eyes shut again. I put my hands on the bed to support me. I lifted my head and my body, and even though it hurt, I sat up. I opened my eyes and let them study the room frantically. "Where am I?" my usually pretty voice croaked. I cleared my throat. "Ahem" was the sound that escaped my mouth.

My eyes searched the room, and they finally fell upon the big banner above me. "Wow" I breathed, tears springing to my eyes. 'Get Well Amber' it said. I made up my mind and decided I was in a hospital. I hate hospitals. I breathed deeply and coughed as I breathed out. "Yuck!" I said as the awkward taste of hospitals came into my mouth. I turned my legs to the edge of my bed and turned completely so I was facing a big green cloth that hand from the ceiling. I let my feet dangle above the floor for a few seconds before putting my feet on the ground and standing up. I looked down to see myself in the ugly green cloth that doctor pass as clothing. I ran my hand down it and some of my red hair fell into my face. I found it sticky and matted. "What is this?" I said as I attempted to run my hand through my hair.

Just then a nurse rushed into my room and screamed at me because I got out of bed. I felt like crying, but I didn't. "Where am I? Why is my hair sticky and matted? Where is Xander? Where is my screwed up father? Where is Hayner? What happened to me?" I asked as I climbed into the thin and uncomfortable bed. The nurse searched my eyes to find confusion. She laughed, that stern look leaving her face. Her answer came, and I didn't like it at all, well, most of it.

"You are in Traverse Town emergency Medical Center (TTEMC). You hair is sticky and matted because your 'screwed up father' attempted to kill you. That is blood, and it will have to be washed, and most likely cut off."

"Wha-what? Where is Xander, is he dead?! Hayner! Where is he!?!? What about my other friends?!" I asked almost going into hysteria.

The nurse looked down. "Your brother and your father are dead. Your father killed your brother, who was trying to protect you. After your father thought you where dead, he stabbed and killed himself. Hayner, your boyfriend I presume, called us and we sent an ambulance to pick you up. By the time we got there, a lot of your blood was gone. You're lucky you survived. Your friends are alright. I mean, they didn't even know you where here until yesterday. We had to call their parents, because, you have no one else. Your boyfriend is waiting to be able to visit you." Her beeper beeped. "I have to go. Good-bye." She rushed out of the room.

I felt sad, lost, and confused, and my eyes showed it. I laid back into bed and turned my head. I noticed a radio with tons of CD's of my favorite artists surrounding it. I flipped through the CD's finding my favorite songs, finally stopping on an Evanescence CD. I popped it in and turned it on low. "Missing" flowed through the speakers, and at times I sang along, but very softly.

Lunch came and went, everything was a blur. I don't remember what I ate, but I remember eating it all, and I still was hungry. I fell asleep, but I knew a door opened because of the squeaky hinges. Hayner walked through, and I knew it was him because, I just knew. He passed through the cloth and noticed me on the bed. He walked slowly toward me, softly and slowly. He sat on a chair next to the bed and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it, and you should have seen him jump. "Amber!?" he said. I opened my eyes sleepily. His face lit up in happiness, and I noticed he hadn't eaten in a few days. We sat and talked and talked and talked, until my voice grew hoarse. A nurse walked in and told Hayner he had to go. He smiled at me. "I'll see you soon." He walked out.

After dinner, visitors where allowed back in. Hayner didn't come, and I was somewhat disappointed, but I knew he was ok, and that's all that mattered. I lay back, and then out of nowhere, a man jumped out and shoved me into a bag. I was lucky that the nurse took my IV out today. I screamed. "LEMME GO!!!" Then there was darkness.

I felt myself being moved. My eyes shot open and I knew I had to fight back. I tore the bag with my teeth, it was a garbage bag, and fell out. I stood up and ran toward Hayners house. I finally got there and banged on the door. I leaned against the door, and noticed a figure come toward me. I hear rummaging upstairs and heard lights go on. The figure came closer. I screamed. The door flew open and I fell through. Hayner was confused, because he didn't see a figure, even though it was right in front of him. I began crying. "He is right there!" I sobbed. The figure was above me. I noticed it looked my father, but with white hair. He took some thing out of his pocket and shoved it into my mouth. On impulse I swallowed it. Then, my eyes rolled, and my heart stopped beating, and I died, right in front of Hayner.


End file.
